


25/12/2014

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	25/12/2014

Listen! There is a rumour in the wind:

_Truth is a spinster, spinning for gold._

And there's a bluebird,

Floundering, caught

In the spider's sticky web,

Dripping greed onto the soft flesh of the Earth,

Splitting her skin.

 

And so she awakes,

Heaving breath and a thousand

Thundering hooves that pulp her dirty shores.

Leonine and yawning wide,

She will brush us away like ants.

Only those few who burrow-in deep

Cannot conceive of a countdown.

 

There is no pilot.

There is no profit.

She is a dovecot sprung,

And a racecourse to never.

Sell all her little islands:

It was always too late, always a joke.

We make no mark as we fret and flow.

 

From the heart of the Earth:

_Accelerando!_

Breathe in the morning starlight

And let the crown go.

This beast was named mankind,

But nothing now, a dream.

And besides, the rules have changed.

 

Listen! There is a rumour in the wind:

_Truth is a spinster, spinning for gold._

Don't be one of the burrowing few:

It was always too late.


End file.
